


may i be with you

by starblossoms59



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, and this is the stuff that comes out of it, anyways please give nozomu lots of love, late night thinking, sometimes i just get these kinds of thoughts about the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms59/pseuds/starblossoms59
Summary: Nozomu was used to being alone.
Relationships: Munakata Ren/Nanase Nozomu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	may i be with you

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished this over a week ago, but didn't get around to editing it until now due to a severe case of "I wasn't in the mood."
> 
> Originally wrote this to 三日月ファンタジ, then edited this while listening to Vox Populi and Kings and Queens. How weird is my music tastes, you tell me.

Nozomu was used to being alone.

Between being alone at home as a child, going home alone in the evening after a part-time shift or band rehearsal, being alone in the dorms while everyone else in the group was away at university, and now taking solo jobs and lessons to broaden his horizons—being alone was something that he had come to accept as the inevitable. That no matter how many people he let into his life, they would always choose at some point to head for the exit.

_And at least one person left and never came back._

He remembered reading and watching all of those superhero and adventure mangas and animes as a kid, how the protagonists would always be so cheesily reassured by the motto of everlasting friendship and a never ending flow of good deeds. How they just oozed with nothing but good vibes and optimism. How he remembered cheering for the heroes and their companions, wishing for them to stay close friends forever.

_But forever isn't possible. I know that better than anyone._ Nozomu whistled to himself as he entered the dorm elevator and pressed the button for SOARA's floor. _People come and go and if they do stop to meet one another, they stay together only for a little while before parting ways._ He stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened to his destination. _And they don't always choose to meet up again afterwards._

"I'm home," he announced to a dark and empty common room. "I'm late, I'm sorry!"

Thank goodness all the rooms were soundproofed, or else Soushi would have likely opened his door and yelled at Nozomu for disturbing his sleep by making a ruckus so late in the evening. Cackling at that image, Nozomu slipped into his room to take a quick shower and change into his sleep clothes.

Moonlight shined through the window as Nozomu dried his hair, eyes glued to his phone screen, which was displaying a conversation between him and SOARA's keyboardist.

" _Have a safe trip back, Nozomu."_

" _I will! I'll be home before you know it, so don't worry!"_

Nozomu hummed to himself as he set his towel down. _Ren didn't respond…_

And so he found himself standing outside of the keyboardist's room, unlocking the door with the emergency master key (which he swore he would put back first thing in the morning).

Ren's room was neat and tidy and minimalistic, a sharp contrast to the loud, cluttered chaos of Nozomu's bedroom. He patted the head of the Arainu sitting on the keyboard bench by the entrance before turning his focus to the bed.

Ren was curled up on his side, eyes shut and lips slightly parted to allow steady breaths to escape. His hand was nestled on his pillow, still grasping his phone, thumb hovering over the screen as though he was about to send a message.

_Silly Ren._ Nozomu gently wrestled the device out of Ren's grasp, plugged in its charging cord, and placed it on the nightstand. _Super cute though. Were you waiting for me to come back?_

Ren shifted slightly when Nozomu sat down on the edge of the bed. Maroon eyes watched in silence as Ren settled back down and continued to slumber. Between the way the moonlight was filtering in through the windows and the peaceful look on his face, it seemed as though he was an angel.

_Ren really is pretty,_ Nozomu thought. It was hard to believe that this beautiful face before him, this absolutely gorgeous boy named Munakata Ren, was still standing at his side after all these years.

_I guess being in the same band helped with that._

But a part of Nozomu—which he desperately wanted to believe was correct—felt that even without SOARA, the two would still be together to this day.

Because he had seen people quickly walk into his life, and then walk out just as fast. Whether it was his father to illness, his mother to work, his brother to his dreams, his school friends and classmates to the ambitions that came with growing into adulthood, or even his coworkers from all his former and current jobs—they all kept coming and going like the ebb of time.

_And one day, SOARA too will come to pass._

He still remembered walking home that one night, when they all gazed up at the moon and likened it to Ren. How it hung gloomily in the air, all alone, always trailing behind the earth. How it was one of the few certainties of life, as it was always there, no matter how thick the clouds were or how dark and barren the world was.

_Just like how Ren has been following the band…and me._

The bed creaked as Nozomu swung his legs over so he was lying on his side, face to face with the sleeping expression he had come to adore.

_SOARA's little moon, and mine as well._ He brushed Ren's bangs from his face, causing the silver-haired boy's brow to furrow. _Always letting me drag him around. Always there to accompany me. Always watching over me. Always willing to return to my side, no matter what nonsense has occurred…_ He gently wrapped his arms around Ren, watching as the shorter squirmed and then relaxed in Nozomu's embrace. _Always…huh?_ His lip twitched at the thought. _It's a surefire guarantee that Ren won't always be there forever…but…_

"You're thinking too much," he murmured.

" _Yeah, I am, aren't I?" Ren smiled back at him, his hand gently squeezing Nozomu's fingers, sending a tingle of warmth through his body. "Thanks, Nozomu. For being here with me."_

Outside, the moon glistened and glimmered, the only witness to the whispered prayer that escaped Nozomu's lips.

"Please let Ren stay with me for just a bit longer."

Ren twitched when a gentle kiss was pressed against his lips, but quickly settled back down, a soft smile spreading across his face as Nozomu pulled him closer.

"Good night, Ren," Nozomu whispered.

Ren snuggled into Nozomu's embrace as the latter fell into a content slumber.


End file.
